


Family Issues

by VioletRoseAramis



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Comedy, OOC, One-Shot, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRoseAramis/pseuds/VioletRoseAramis
Summary: The title doesn't really fit the story itself??? But I got this idea watching The Party episode, a little bit of Radar with an attitude. Because I wanted to see that and not my naïve little baby in this situation.Winchester and Radar have a little fight, I guess?Also, excuse any mistakes, I wrote this in the middle of the night... Half asleep...
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt & Radar O'Reilly, Radar O'Reilly & Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Radar O'Reilly & Everyone, Radar O'Reilly & Sherman Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Family Issues

“Mr and Mrs Winchester were the hit of the party!” Winchester looked almost regretful at that, then smug, of course his family was the hit of the party, “We all cleared the dance floor when they did the Charleston…” Radar slowed down, eyes widening, “With Radar’s mother and Uncle Ed!” Charles and Radar shared incredulous looks, he continued reluctantly, despite Charles’ look of death, “In fact, the Winchesters were so taken with the O’Reilly’s, that they invited Radar and his family, to visit them at their house on the Cape,” Radar furrowed his brows, his voice getting mildly louder, Winchester stopped what he was doing, staring at Radar wide-eyed, “The first summer he gets home from Korea! Holy cow!” Radar looked at Charles in disgust, Hawkeye let out a laugh,

“Hunnicutt.” Charles began, Radar seemed to be quietly fuming, “You’re to blame for this.” He declared slowly, Radar decided to continue on, he’d fume over it later in bed.

And he did, until Winchester stormed into the Company Clerks Office, “Radar!” He yelled, “Wake up! Get my parents on the phone! Now!” Radar grumbled,

“Can’t do that, sir.” He huffed, squirming as Charles removed his covers, “Hey!” He fruitlessly tried to wrestle it back, then decided to flop back down and curled into fetal position, “Go away. No personal calls unless authorised by Colonel Potter.”

“You get up this instant, farm boy, so I can settle this matter!”

Radar growled, “Hey! If this is about the invite, let me tell you, I’m not to happy with it either, buster!” Radar was now sat up, his bear forgotten behind him, “You think I want to be in the same household as you for three months after these lousy few months in the same camp as you?!”

If Charles were a steam engine, he’d have smoke coming from his ears, “Don’t you dare insult my family in such a way you impotent imp!”

“Impotent! I’ll have you know, _Major_ , I was insulting _you_! Not your family!”

“Hey, whoa, whoa, what’s going on in here?” Col. Potter made his way into Radar’s room/office, followed by BJ and Hawkeye, Charles pointed to Radar,

“Your clerk refuses to let me speak to my family!”

“There are no personal calls until the weekend, Winchester and the week has only just started.” Potter reminded Charles, the irritation of being woken in the middle of the night clear as day,

“But Colonel, he insulted my family!” Radar rubbed his eyes,

“I didn’t do that! I was insulting you! Besides, you called me an ‘impotent imp’!”

Hawkeye guffawed, “You called one of the most competent officers ‘impotent imp’?”

“Really, Charles?” BJ shook his head, Charles gaped, looking back down at Radar, who was holding his teddy with a pout,

“He-”

“Enough, Winchester, now go back to bed before I make you clean the OR for a month!” Potter shook his head, Winchester stormed off, BJ and Hawkeye began muttering to themselves as Potter ran a hand down his face, “Son,” Radar looked up, “Did you insult Winchester?”

“He called me Farm Boy! And he interrupted my sleep.” Radar muttered, Potter nodded,

“We’ll settle this tomorrow.” With that the Colonel left. Radar stared at BJ and Hawkeye, eyebrow raised,

“So, Radar, wanna tell us what that was about?” Hawkeye settled next to him, BJ leaned against the door,

“Not really, sirs, I’d rather sleep.”

“Radar, you’re going to have to explain it to Potter tomorrow, might as well get it over with now.” BJ pointed out,

“Well, if I’m just gonna be sayin’ the same stuff tomorrow, might as well save it for then!”

“Kid, you are a sneaky one, ya know that?” Hawkeye grinned, Radar glared at him lightly from over his bear, “Just tell us, promise not to tell!”

“He wanted to complain to his parents about us meeting in the summer we get home.” Radar huffed, “And I would have happily let him if I was allowed to!”

“What? You don’t want to visit a castle owned by the Higher Powers of society?” Hawkeye joked, Radar snickered,

“I’d rather surrender to the Chinese.” Those words were familiar, but he wasn’t sure why, he shrugged it off, hearing BJ and Hawkeye cackling,

“Oh, Radar! That’s… We are such a bad influence!” BJ snickered,

“I know! I’m so proud of us!” Hawkeye grinned, Radar shook his head,

“Oh please, you two had nothin’ to do with me… I just don’t show it as much.” He shrugged,

“And the last straw to make you lose it was Winchester?” Hawkeye snorted, “I’m surprised it wasn’t Frank.”

“It almost was,” Radar mumbled, “Hey, can I get to sleep, please, I gotta be up in an hour.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Radar and Charles stood in Potter’s office, jaws clenched. “Now what was last night about?” He cringed as both men began talking at once, “Hey! Enough! Both of you! Alright… Radar. What happened?”

“Well, it was the invite-”

“Which I dis-invite you to!” Winchester declared,

“Believe me, Major, I’d love to decline.” Radar grumbled,

“Alright, alright, so the issue is you two not getting along.” Potter huffed, “Look, you two don’t have to get along, but don’t you want to make your families happy?”

Radar fidgeted nervously, “Yeah.” He deflated slightly, “Fine.” Winchester gaped,

“Oh no, I did not agree to this!” Winchester scoffed a laugh.

“You don’t have to.” Potter shrugged, “But at least Radar is being mature enough to entertain the idea.”

“I entertained the idea, I just don’t agree with it.”

“At least I’m doing it for my family.” Radar raised a brow, Winchester seethed for a moment,

“Fine.” He grit. Potter smiled,

“Thank you, now, get back to your stations.” He waved them off, Radar nodded, headed back to his desk. Potter sighed, realising Charles wasn’t moving anytime soon, “What is it, Winchester?”

“That _boy_ is a little delinquent, hangs around Hunnicutt and Pierce. Terrible influences…”

Potter smirked internally, he knew that the Doctors had little influence on his clerk, it was more encouragement, “Indeed… Your point, Major?”

“Well… If one establishes a good… Friendly relationship… With the boy, maybe they could change his mischievous ways?” He asked, “Don’t you agree, Colonel?”

“He is impressionable.” Potter agreed lightly,

“Yes, yes, well, that’s if the Dynamic Duo haven’t already soured his young… Corn-fed mind, of course.” Potter rolled his eyes, Radar had no doubt heard that little… Insult, Winchester was going to regret it.

“Right.” Potter agreed disbelievingly, “If only that person existed.” He shrugged, “Get back to work, Major.”

“Right, yes, of course,” Charles began chuckling to himself, “See you later, Colonel.” The Major walked out of the office muttering to himself, chuckling softly,

“This will be interesting.” Potter snorted.


End file.
